Evidence
by KittyKat12567
Summary: The boys are having a party and Yusuke asks something disturbing. He knows something he shouldnt. One shot, KuramaxHiei again.Read and Review! Enjoy everyone! X3


**Evidence**

**KittyKat: Hi ya'll!! This is another one of our one shots! And, yup you guessed it. It's a Kurama and Hiei one!!**

**Lily: Even though we do not own anything we have a computer!**

**Disclaimer: KittyKat and Lily will **_**never**_** own anything.**

**KittyKat: That's mean...**

**Lily: You bought it so you didn't have to say it yourself!**

**KittyKat: But...**

**Kurama: Please enjoy.**

**KittyKat: Lily, help me kill this disclaimer guy.**

**Lily: But we don't own anything.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Hey Yusuke?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Why didn't you invite Koenma?"

"Heh." The young detective smirked. "Let's just say he's a little underage."

The two buddies cracked up at the funny joke they made.

The boys were having a little men's party at the temple as the girls including Genkai went to do their own thing.

They were drinking, talking and having a good time. Kurama was reading a book while Hiei was sitting outside looking at Nigenkai stars.

"Hey Kurama!"

"Yes Yusuke?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Yusuke?"

"No! Kurama I needya to come over here!" Yusuke was shouting from the opposite side of the room.

"Hey! Stop shouting!" Kuwabara yelled. He was already getting drunk.

"Oh shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled back, and then he turned to Kurama.

"KURAMA!!"

"What?" Kurama was getting irritated.

"Come over here!"

"Why don't you come over here?"

"But! Oh Fine!" With that, Yusuke walked all the way to where Kurama was sitting down.

"Oh, you're _soo_ busy Kurama!" Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Yes I am Yusuke. I'm reading this for my book report for school."

"Well... Why didn't you do it last night?"

"I was..." He looked at the fire demon sitting outside. "Busy..."

Hiei shifted uneasily at this comment.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask ya something!" Yusuke smiled at the redhead.

"Yes Yusuke?" Kurama was still reading.

"No! Kurama, look at me!" Yusuke whined.

"Huh..." Kurama put his book down and looked at his friend. It was easy to tell that he had been drinking.

"Yes?"

"Ok!" Yusuke's breathe smelt of alcohol.

Kurama waited.

"Like anyone?"

Kurama blushed badly. He started fake coughing. Hiei twitched slightly. Yusuke's smile grew wider.

"Do ya?"

Kurama stopped coughing.

"Yusuke, do you seriously think that I like someone?" Kurama said calmly.

"Uh... Yeah!" Yusuke examined Kurama closely.

Kurama was trying to hide every bit of emotion from Yusuke which was getting quite difficult. Yusuke looked at Kurama as if he knew something he shouldn't.

"Why do you think Kurama is in a relationship huh?" Kuwabara popped out of nowhere. "I mean, Kurama is a ladies man! All the hot chicks like him but he turns down every one of them all the time!"

Kurama frowned at Kuwabara's statement.

"What makes you so sure that he's got a _special_ someone?"

Yusuke smirked. "Why?" He laughed.

Hiei was listening and felt very uncomfortable.

"Because..." Yusuke took something out of nowhere. He waved in the air.

Kurama blushed.

"I've got evidence!"

Hiei twitched.

Kuwabara's jaws dropped.

Kurama watched wide-eyed.

"Lemme see Urameshi!" Kuwabara grabbed the photos and had a look at them. His jaws dropped again.

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yusuke smiled at Kurama.

"Well foxy-boy?"

"..."

"I'm gonna ask you again, do you like someone?"

"No way Urameshi!" Kuwabara grinned. "These photos clearly show that he loves..."

Kuwabara fell to the ground, Yusuke soon after. Hiei snatched the photos from the sleeping idiots and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Oh Hiei." Kurama kicked Yusuke's limp body. "Did you kill them?"

"No, I knocked them out... But I did think of it."

Kurama chuckled softly.

"Will they remember?"

"Unlikely..." Hiei started out the door. Kurama picked up his book and followed the demon out.

"Would you like to stay over tonight Hiei?" The redhead asked his koorime."

"Hn."

"Okay." Kurama smiled.

As they reached their destination, Hiei broke the silence.

"Fox?"

"Yes Hiei?"

"This time..." Hiei smirked. "Close the curtains..."

**END**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**KittyKat: Every time I beat him up he gets back up!**

**Lily: That's because you paid him to get back up!**

**Hiei: ...idiots... (Coughs)**

**Kurama: Hiei? Are you ok?**

**KittyKat: Lily... You said he would be okay?**

**Lily: Maybe he didn't take his medicine. **

**Kurama: Hiei you're a fool. Come let's find that medicine.**

**Hiei: No way fox...**

**Lily: Please review.**

**KittyKat: Yea we would love to hear from you!! We wanna know what you think of it!**

**Lily: PLZ REVIEW AGAIN!!! (Starts dancing)**

**Kurama: huh... Lily why are you dancing?**

**KittyKat: Lily you're insane.**


End file.
